The subject matter disclosed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Photosensitive Epilepsy (PSE) is a form of epilepsy where seizures are triggered by visual stimuli, such as flashing lights and high contrasting geometric patterns. Typically, human eyes are more sensitive to a bright area, therefore people suffer from the photosensitive epilepsy when individual views video frames contain repeatedly flashing light. For example, a televised program including a dance club scene with strobe lighting or a scene with many camera flashes may cause adverse reactions for certain viewers. As a result, certain viewers may not be able to watch the program. Further, during the program, a harmful flash occurs when a pair of opposing changes may occur in luminance (i.e., an increase in luminance followed by a decrease, or a decrease in the luminance followed by an increase) of 20 cd/m2 or more. It should be noted such pair of opposing changes may occur when a screen luminance of a darker region is below 160 cd/m2.
Currently, a sequence of flashes may not be permitted when a combined area of flashes occurring concurrently and occupies more than 25% of the displayed screen area. Further, the sequence of the flashes may not be permitted when a flash frequency is higher than 3 Hz. Therefore, there may be a need for an improved system and method for reducing the Photosensitive Epilepsy (PSE) triggers.